


Behind the Door

by HellPossum



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: (grandpa), Eventual Sex, First work - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn With Plot, Ruining the characters I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellPossum/pseuds/HellPossum
Summary: Why do I do this to my dear baby boys and bring them to my twisted world? Who knows.This is my first published work and big thanks to my editor caindingle, as English is not my first language and there might have been a mistake or two in the original work, heh!This is my latest work of the two of them, where they're already full grown adults (something around late 20's to mid 30's, nothing specific as I don't really care). My other works of them usually focuses on their teenage years, as hinted in this piece.Anyways; I'm so sorry and please enjoy!
Relationships: Huey Freeman/Riley Freeman, riley freeman/jazmine dubois (past mention)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Behind the Door

Grandpa had died. It had been long coming. Truth to be told, Huey had many times been in a state of utter disbelief at just how long did it take to actually kill the old man. Way too long. Long enough for it to be way too late for Huey to come back. But as the matter was, he just didn’t have any other choice.

Everything looked the same, but as too much time had already passed, none of it felt real to Huey anymore. Like some hazy dream or a vomit worthy trip. Maybe it was for the best in the other hand - feeling not real must be the best in a situation like this. The fuck he was kidding? When had he even felt real for the last time in the first place? It was like one of those classic nightmares almost everyone had had at some point, the ones where you’re looking at a door, knowing nothing good is waiting for you behind it, but the dream still forced you to open it and look anyway. That’s how it felt to look at the whole neighborhood behind the window glass of his cheap car. That’s how it felt to look at grandpa’s house. The very house where he had once upon a time lived. The house once upon a time  _they_ had lived.

He stepped out of the car. It was hard to explain, what exactly was that feeling he started to feel in a whole spectrum of his forehead. Not exactly a headache, but something like a whirring buzz, some kind of an electric bee nest inside of his head that was making him nauseated. But as it was, there was really nothing to it.

“Oh my, if I can't believe my eyes! If it isn’t Huey!” it was Mrs. Dubois. There was a very faint forced try of a smile with Huey’s greeting for her, met with Mrs. Dubois’s genuine understanding one. She had aged decently well, which didn’t come as a surprise to Huey. The same couldn’t be said of Tom, he thought, as they walked inside of their house to meet him. If there ever was a need for objecting a debate show for the “black don’t crack” claim, Tom would have been the perfect candidate for show and tell. The idea of bringing this up to some of his future classes almost amused Huey for a moment, but maybe he would save the thought for later, when the time would be better.

“Well look who's back in our hood hun!” Mrs. Dubois cheerfully announced Huey’s arrival while putting down her light groceries. With almost lifelessly tired eyes, the biggest exited smile still formed in Tom’s face when seeing Huey. It did make it a bit better for Huey.

“If I can't believe my eyes! If it isn’t Huey!” Tom said like a parrot of his wife, while coming to give a few good pats to Huey’s back with a handshake. “Good day Mr. Dubois. Thank you again for giving me a call.”

“Oh you don’t have to be so formal with me! Just Tom is fine! You’re grown in a quite a man already after all!” Tom cheerfully said giving the lightest punch to Huey’s shoulder.

“Yes. Tom.” Like frozen, Tom kept grinning to him for a while after blanking his face as if remembering something. “Oh yes - Jazmine is here already too! Jazmine dear! Huey is here!” Tom shouted upstairs, and instantly a light haired woman appeared in to the top of the stairs, completely freezing, eyes wide open from the sight of Huey.

Looking at the fully grown woman with straigntened honey blonde hair, it really was a reminder for Huey that too much time had really been passed. He didn’t know if she did it consciously or not, but it really felt like an act planned for years; Jazmine was coming down the stairs, slow paced, like from some cheesy scene from a movie. As she had reached the end of the stairs, she was standing in front of Huey and there was completely blank, cold staring contest between the two. Huey wasn't feeling that he had the right of being the one greeting first, Jazmine just not doing it for whatever reason either.

“So dad, did you already tell Huey about the flower arrangements?” Jazmine ignored Huey, turning to Tom instead. It was alright. He deserved that.

“Oh yeah, no. I mean no, not yet. So there wasn’t really much of a will or other wishes that your grandpa had, but we had arranged some...”And so, Tom started to talk about the funeral arrangements. The three of them went to sit in the living room, and soon enough Mrs. Dubois was joining them while bringing some caffeine free tea to them. Tom would lose the track of his monologue once in a while with old stories; some that had happened, some that seemed made up, sometimes Jazmine correcting him, other times Mrs. Dubois bringing her husband back to the actual matters while giving knowing smiles to Huey.

“You guys really have helped too much. Thank you. I’m sure grandpa would be happy from all of your efforts.” And it really was the truth. As it all had been, he knew there wouldn’t of been any kind of way for him to do anything for the matter. With his cold freedom, he had truly become a helpless man. Damn it all felt so crude.

“Oh yeah, there is still some… matters… That I feel you need to take care by yourself, Huey.” Mrs. Dubois said as her her eyes started to conflict with the smile on her face. It felt like the air had left the entire room and from all of them. It was the door from the dream. It had to be opened.

“I understand it is a bit of a hassle. I understand - well, you really haven’t been too much in contact with any of us since you left. And it must not be easy for you to come back after such a long time. But I really think it would be for the best that everybody from your family, and as there really are only you two that we know of… I think it really would mean the world for your grandpa that you both would attend to his funeral, Huey… You and Ril…”

“DO NOT SAY THAT NAME IN THIS HOUSE!!!” Tom shouted from the top of his lungs, Jazmine quickly snapping back to him, with at least the same loudness: “WILL YOU JUST LET IT GO ALREADY!!! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! WHY YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?!!” There was a form of anger in both of them that twisted every organ inside of Huey’s stomach. With almost a mortified look, as if from pure embarrassment, Jazmine gave Huey the quickest glace before running back to upstairs, slamming the door with a loud bang. But the door Huey had feared had already been opened and there were no running back. Tom went shouting Jazmine’s name after her, both with anger and worry. Mrs. Dubois quickly took control of the situation, telling Tom to take a walk outside to cool his head, and he - never been a man to say no to his wife, not even in this untrue feeling state of rage – obliged.

Like looking into some never ending distance, Mrs. Dubois kept staring at the door her husband had left trough before giving a faint smile to Huey. “Oh jeez…” Mrs. Dubois sighed closing her eyes, walking to the kitchen and back to the living room with two glasses and a carafe. Huey could only assume from the color of its contains to be brandy or whisky. Knowing her, he should have already guessed for it to be brandy, as she offered a filled glass to Huey, him immediately giving it a quick sip without hesitation. Resting her head to her palm, Mrs. Dubois took some time to herself to gather all that had happened, as well as her thoughts together, the almost bittersweet looking faint smile and that distant gaze staying on her face. And then she took a sip herself.

“To be honest it really has already been… A LONG time ago already, but, as you could see neither of them have… Well… Especially Tom - have gotten over it…” As Huey did still not know what she was talking about, he knew well enough that he would had been happier not knowing. “It really has been a long time ago… I think it was about a year- a bit over a year later from when you had left suddenly to study in Chicago, that our Jazmine got pregnant to Riley…”

He would have been happier not knowing. There were no words for the feeling. It was everything and nothing.

“To be fully honest, I think these kind of things just sometimes happen… Of course them being still teens, gives any parent a shock, but like I said, these kind of things happen all the time… But Tom didn’t take it all so well and your brother… Well, let’s say he didn’t really help the situation. Especially for Jazmine. I can’t really fully defend Tom either, but Riley was quite harsh as well to put it mildly… It was quite a no-win situation for everyone. It just kept blowing out of proportions. And well, since Jazmine went through the abortion, Tom didn’t want any of us have anything to do with your brother. Not that we really much had to…”

There was shared silence between them after that. Like a small calm moment that would show itself after the storm. “I’m not surprised you didn’t know about this. Your grandpa's and Tom's friendship almost fell trough after that, and even after Riley had left your house for good and they finally had patched things up, I don’t think your grandpa ever even mentioned his name. And Tom would always change the topic if I would try to ask about him…” Huey was quiet for a while staring at the drink in his hand, slightly shaking the leftovers in it and then put it down to the table while standing up.

“I think I go to try to talk to Jazmine.”

Again, Mrs. Dubois gave Huey a smile. “Don’t take it too hard on heart if she will be a bit difficult. It took quite a big toll on her when you left.”

“I know”, Huey answered, before leaving the living room and heading upstairs.

It was all golden inside Jazmine’s old room due to the sunset, from the curtains on the window, and going a full circle across the room all the way back to Jazmine’s golden hair. “This all feels like a fucking joke...” Jazmine said while looking out the window.

“Your mom didn’t tell me all the details, but I heard about the Riley thing.”

Jazmine’s head snapped from anger. “Oh what fun! Hasn’t this day just been a fun trip of memories!” Jazmine said, annoyed. Huey had truly become a helpless man. Jazmine gave a small angry laugh to Huey’s silence. “You can’t even look at me. You haven’t really changed at all. Still running away from every situation. Or maybe you’re disgusted of it just as much Riley was when he first heard about it? Maybe you and him aren’t really that far of each other after all…”

It was so hard. He had made it so fucking hard for every one of them. “The way I left… And how I haven’t contacted you for all these years- I did it all wrong Jazmine, I know…” like an apologetic dog, Huey kept looking back and forth from Jazmine’s mad yet hurt face to the floor. Jazmine’s eyes met the floor eventually too as she quietly murmured word 'why' from her mouth.

“Why… WHY THE HELL YOU HAD TO EVEN BOTHER TO COME BACK! You know you don’t care! You never cared! Not anyone or anything! You think neither of us wanted to be like that?! For ME to be like THAT with Riley?! I hated it! I hated all of it! You know how I’ve always felt. You’ve always known… Even now, YOU’VE ALWAYS KNOWN HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU! SO… Why..?!”

“I know.” It was simple. He had always known. It was wrong, it was too little, but it was all that there was. “I’m sorry. I am” Huey stated as he started to leave the room as there were nothing to say or do that would ever be right for Jazmine to make it ever better.

“Is it really after all, all about that thing I didn’t ever see..?” Jazmine said with a lifeless monotone voice making Huey to turn one last time in a snap to look back at Jazmine, but the sun behind her, he couldn’t see her face no more.

Even though Mrs. Dubois had told him of not being in any contact with Riley, she did know enough to be able to give Huey his little brother’s exact location. Well, it wasn’t like it was that much of a mystery to solve, after proudly showing your face on the local news while getting arrested. Riley wasn’t in a prison though, no, “lucky” for all of them, he was just in a local lock up, which meant Huey had to only go and bail him out. Wasn’t he lucky huh? It had already become dark, but he didn’t feel like leaving it for tomorrow. Might as well get it done today, it was not like tomorrow would bring any difference. And maybe there even was a bit of that band-aid thinking, that it would somehow go a little easier; being just done with it quickly. Maybe at least it was mere consolation for Huey to think like that.

“So you one of his goons?” A guard with greasy yellow stained uniform on questioned Huey as he was signing the needed papers.

“No. I’m his brother.” Huey answered with the regular unbothered look on his face.

“Oh, you do look alike now that you say it! Although, heh- you do look a touch sharper of a guy than that brother of yours! Not that it never stops you blacks from getting in trouble in anyway. And you sure have a goofy looking 70’s do…” The guard continued while lazily pointing at the door signing for Huey to go wait outside.

“It’s just a plain afro…” Huey answered, getting just quick “huh?” from the guard who wasn’t even listening to him.

“Never mind”, Huey quietly said to himself as he headed back to outside to his car to wait for Riley to be released.

As he was waiting leaning against his car, he remembered that one scene from Jackie Brown with Pam Grier and Robert Forster. Maybe they should go for a drink as well, like in that movie, when Riley would come out. No, maybe not. If he wouldn’t have known that there were no one else coming from that building at this hour, he probably wouldn’t have recognized Riley. Without even the smallest glance, Riley started walking right past Huey’s car, like it was any other day for him.

“Get in the car Riley.” Huey said blankly, opening the passengers door. For a good minute Riley was standing with his back turned to Huey. When he finally turned to meet his eyes, there was a look you could catch seeing being addressed as soon to be a dead man. Not that scenario like that was that farfetched in a situation like this. Riley spat loudly once before slouching into Huey’s car. There was that feeling of excruciating fire, like straight from hell, burning inside of his chest. The burning Huey thought he couldn’t even feel no more at this point, but now it was like the feeling had never even left his side. He was a lucky enough that his car didn’t start acting up in this situation, but the awkward silence between the brothers wasn’t that sweet of a feeling either.

“The fuck we’re goin?” Riley finally asked annoyed, scratching his neck and starting to pick the other pocket of his jeans. “Well, I don’t exactly know where you’re living. But if you don’t got anywhere to go, you could get the motel room I’m currently staying?” Riley was staying quiet again. “Or we could go somewhere for a drink?”

Shit, Huey immediately regretted it after saying it, the whole suggestion feeling embarrassing with the state of them two. Riley was still keeping quiet, although Huey could have swore he felt, in almost a telephatical manner, an air of disapproval from him. Finally side-eyeing Riley, and getting nothing out of him, Huey saw Riley rolling a cigarette in his hands, Riley met Huey’s eyes as well.

“What? It’s just a plain tobacco, not the green. Or do you have a problem with a little smoke in your shitty canister?” Riley asked while lighting the roll in his hand. “Do as you like”, Huey answered, blankly getting his focus back to the road. Slightly squinting his eyes, Riley was looking Huey like he was analyzing him and then gave a slight chuckle, putting both of his legs up on top of the dashboard.

Like as some form of a test or just a plain play on Riley, he drove them around for a good while without any destination, smoking like he had all the time in the world. Huey would also stay silent, just trying to keep his eyes on the road, but still giving quick side looks to Riley’s direction ever so often. He really wouldn’t have recognized him on the street. Sure he had both of his arms, and that part of his chest that was showing, covered in tattoos. His old cornrows had changed to a bit overgrown buzz cut and Riley had grown from the lean muscled teenage boy into a well fit man, but it was more the energy Riley was giving that made him so different. There was something chaotic in his whole cool silence. Still, it felt controlled from Riley’s part, and that just made it worse.

“We’re going to your motel”, Riley finally opened his mouth while throwing his cigarette away. With a glance and a nod Huey turned his car to the other street, driving them there.

Huey went straight to sit on chair beside the table when they arrived to the motel room, needing some specific place and a task for existing in this time and place. Riley was looking around the room for a while before going to check the minibar. “Take whatever you want”, Huey said while Riley was already collecting snacks and booze around the table. He didn’t go sit with Huey despite that, but kept standing with one of the mini bottles in his hand, continuing examining the room with his gaze. Since there wasn’t nothing to it, Huey also took one of the bottles: “We should probably take one for the old man. “

“Man fuck u!” Riley chuckled almost in manic manner.

“Look, what we could do, is you stay couple of days in this room. I will pay for it naturally. And I get another place to stay. I probably could stay in Dubois’s house. And I’ll come pick you up for the funer…” Huey tried to keep his voice as calm and diplomatic as possible, but Riley interrupted him.

“Oh those fuckers still around? How’s Tom?” Riley smiled maliciously while downing the beer in one go.

”Yes, they are the ones that got everything together for the funeral, so they are around…” Amused, Riley kept nodding as an answer while going to get another drink from the table. Still smiling to himself, Riley went to sit at the end of the queen sized bed. Before even saying it out loud, Huey knew it was a stupid idea, but still he couldn’t stop himself. “I heard about the ‘Jazmine thing’.”

“Huh?” Riley was playing dumb while picking his ear.

“The you getting Jazmine pregnant.” A smile formed in Riley’s face like those words were the best present he had ever gotten. “Ooooh that! I’ve almost forgot it already! That slut was such a boring fuck after all, no matter how many times u would try her. So, u finally got to make all her dreams come true and banged those dry walls ur’self?”

It was those wide eyes paired with that smile that made Riley so manic looking. That chaotic control. That fucking thing behind the door. “The fuck is wrong with you?” Huey said firmly enough, still keeping sure it didn’t come of too much of as a threat either. After a small silence Riley started; “Hmm… I don’t know…”, and he got up slowly walking in front of Huey. Looking down on him, he looked like the devil in Huey’s eyes. “There must have happened something fucked up with me.” That door, everything behind it, Huey had made them all himself.

“Riley I know It’s all my fault. All of it. And I know there’s never anything I can do to make up all that fucking shit I did… But you shouldn’t have used Jazmine just to get back at me…”

Riley started laughing. “Oh fuck u should see u’r face! Oh man, n###a u can chill, u can chill! Oh fuck thas funny!” Riley kept laughing while sipping his drink and turned his back to Huey again. “Do you even know what you’re apologizing for..?” Riley said under his breath, his tone completely turning cold.

It felt like all this time Huey had been leaving his body, losing his mind, little by little, as soon as he had just seen Riley again after all this time. Nothing felt real and still too real. Way too real. Like his own personal demon, who he had built piece by piece himself from the very start to finish; Riley was just like that. Turning back to Huey with that changed cold silent composition, it only set that hellish burning fire burn brighter inside Huey’s whole body.

“You said there’s never anything you could do for make it up, right?” Huey started to stare at the drink in front of him because of Riley’s question, trying to focus all of his energy only to that, like as a some form of escape. Riley sat in a chair opposite side of the table, eyes fixed in Huey. Huey drank down his drink feeling Riley’s burning gaze as he tried to find another spot from the table to focus his eyes to.

“I’m not coming to grandpa’s funeral unless you do something for me first”, Riley said still keeping his cool. Sighing through his nose, Huey managed to find enough courage to finally meet Riley’s eyes.“What?”

It felt fair after all. Whatever the request might be. Even if illegal. Even with a chance of losing his job, there was nothing to complain about. The devil would always come collect. And Riley deserved it. Huey was ready to pay up.

”Fuck me.” Riley said while slightly leaning against the table. In a pure disbelief, Huey’s eyes shot wide open. Riley started to look amused again from the state of shock he had managed to send his older brother into, and went slowly phasing back and forth around the table. “You remember how many times we would do it? How many times in a day sometimes? You remember how we couldn’t wait to get back to our home and had to do it in the school bathroom? Or how you would come inside of me so much that I couldn’t go to school next day? Or how you would talk through the door to grandpa while I was sucking you off or you would just shut me up in another way while pounding me? You remember those times you would fuck me so hard that I would just pass out?” He spoke some parts like whispering to Huey’s ear while passing him by, Riley kept phasing, never taking his eyes away from Huey. Then he finally stopped, right next to Huey.

“You remember the last time that we made love?”

Huey stood up, them facing each other truly for the first time, Huey breathing anxiously, heavy through his nose, Riley just looking scarily calm. That analyzing look on his face, his body completely relaxed; Riley was not backing down.

Hand going through his face, Huey gave a frustrated look to his side as started to buckle open his belt.

“Go to the bed.”

“Oh how romantic! How could anyone ever resist you!” Riley laughed while starting to take his jeans and socks off before going to sit on the bed. After doing the same Huey went sit next to Riley, but froze to gaze something non-existing for a second. “Come on…” almost sounding kind, Riley brought Huey back to earth as Riley started to help him getting his shirt off. Huey was quick enough to get his focus back on Riley as he was taking his own wife beater off, revealing his trained, tattooed body. Huey was breathing heavily trough his nose.

Riley tried to put his hand on Huey’s thigh, but Huey quickly beat him to it, grabbing Riley’s hand while forcefully pushing him, pinning him down to the bed and furiously kissing him. His kisses started to go down from Riley’s mouth to other places in his body while violently ripping off his boxers. Riley finally got a moment to get some air back to his lungs from Huey’s hungry kisses. “N###a for fucks sake! Always with those sneak attacks!” Riley tried to give it a small laugh under his breath. Huey looked like some wild animal as he stopped for a moment. He was holding his dick in another hand, spreading Riley’s leg with another, breathing heavily with wide eyes looking at Riley, Riley answering with placing both of his hands to the back of Huey’s neck and nodding.

There was a low grunt from Riley’s mouth as Huey entered him, quickly met with ecstatic, loud sighs as Huey started moving and reached deeper inside of Riley. They kept at it for a while, then started to make out again like both of them would die if they stopped, Huey making sure he still kept a good pace while fucking Riley. Parting their lips again, Riley put all his strength in his legs, hugging Huey inside of him as deep as he possible could, making Huey unable to move.

Both breathing heavily, that animal look lingering in Huey’s face, he gave Riley a sort of questioning glance. Slipping his hand through Huey’s hair to his cheek, Riley’s warm palm was almost like comforting him. Huey felt his pulsing dick deep inside of Riley.

“It’s just the two of us again”, Riley smiled ever so tenderly. From ear to ear, a big manic smile formed on Huey’s face. “Yes.” 


End file.
